


Everything I Lost On You

by oliviathecf



Series: Kinktober 2018 [19]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Cock Warming, Exhibitionism, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Non-Consensual Filming, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, formal wear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 16:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: For Kinktober 2018. Day nineteen.Roman had control of him before he even knew it.





	Everything I Lost On You

**Author's Note:**

> Jason doesn't look like a word anymore because I've had some bourbon tonight haha. 
> 
> Title is from Lost On You by LP.
> 
> Enjoy!

After Roman quickly figured out his secret, that he was actually working for Batman, Jason figured that it was best to keep his mouth shut. To stay calm and quiet, and to do whatever Roman wanted him to do.

He had been with Black Mask for a few weeks at that point, listening to whatever little thing he wanted him to do. Whether that was gunning someone down in cold blood, finishing up some dirty work that Roman hadn’t felt like doing, or listening to him rant and ramble about what family meant. For a guy who dressed in primarily bondage gear, it really hadn’t crossed the line that Jason had expected it to.

So, when Roman requested (demanded) that he attend a party with him, Jason really expected it to be a night of too much whiskey and rolling his eyes between his mask.

In retrospect, that might have been his first mistake. Or maybe his entire time with Roman had been one long raging storm of mistakes that lead up to what happened that night.

Roman regularly requested that he go maskless, sometimes during meetings, but never at a party. Not when there would be other people besides the False Facers there, guests and various sex workers that were there to entertain the boys. With Jason as the lead, they had completed a mission. And, thanks to Jason’s expertise, the Bat hadn’t even bothered to show up. It really all went off without a hitch, even if it made Jason feel like shit, there was a little part of him that was proud of the work he did.

So he didn’t wear his hood. It wasn’t good to disobey Roman and it wasn’t like anyone really knew what he looked like under the hood. He was just a man under it, so it wasn’t a very big deal. Jason wore the suit Roman had laid out for him as well, it wasn’t like being paraded around in an expensive suit was new to him after all. It was just a different type of party goer he was meant to impress, and there was a part of him that thought that he had already impressed these people. 

Not like the group at Bruce’s party where he had to work hard, take etiquette lessons and be absolutely perfect to impressive both the guests and Bruce.

He didn’t like that it felt good when he thought that he already impressed Roman.

But it explained a lot as to why he came willingly when Roman beckoned him over. Maybe he was warm from the whiskey that everyone had been pouring him all night, vision starting to swim, but it did feel nice to be wanted.

Roman did want him. It was plain to see it, written all over in his body language as Jason practically bounded up to him. Like an overexcited puppy who was soon going to get kicked by a cruel, cruel man. 

It didn’t feel cruel. Not to him, not even as Roman started to unzip his slacks and Jason hit the ground like he was fucking hungry for it. 

They hadn’t done anything like that before but it wasn’t obvious from the way he licked his lips in preparation for it. Roman’s cock was hard and leaking already, and the sight of it made Jason feel flashes of hot and cold all over his body. He reached for it with a shaking hand, but Roman was reaching over and pulling him over to it by his hair before he could even touch it.

Jason wasn’t exactly experienced with something like this. When the taste of Roman’s cock hit his tongue, his first reaction was to recoil violently. It was sweaty and salty and musky and bitter, the combination had him reeling and nearly gagging on it. Jason couldn’t tell if all cock tasted like that or if Roman’s was particularly foul, but he also couldn’t deny the fact that he was practically starving for it, his own cock already starting to ache in his trousers.

As he tried again, lips opening and slowly starting to slide over his cock, he thought that he should’ve never accepted the job. He wasn’t ever welcomed into the manor, not really, but, as he turned his head and looked straight into the lense of a phone’s camera, he realized that he’d definitely not be welcomed in at all.

But...it was _Bruce_ that was making him do this. It wasn’t his hand in Jason’s hair, tangling in and pushing him down, which was a confusing thought that he had to force out of his mind, but he had him start to investigate Black Mask. So it might as well have been his hand that was forcing Jason to suck his cock.

Of course, when that hand pulled back to just be resting in his hair, and Jason started to bob and suck, well there really wasn’t anyone to blame but himself. If he really didn’t want it, he would’ve stopped the moment Roman let him up. Instead, he was running his tongue under it and practically slobbering over it. 

If Roman liked his messy display, he didn’t really show it, only giving out a low grunt every once in awhile. After a few moments of that, he tangled his hands in Jason’s hair and held him there. Jason lost track of time, it could’ve been ten minutes or an eternity of his head swimming as he tried and failed to get enough air in through his nose. Tears leaked freely from his eyes but he couldn’t pull back.

A part of him realized that he wouldn’t, even if Roman let him, he would stay there to breathe in the scent of musk and cock. 

Either way, Roman gave in to the feeling after a what felt like forever, starting to thrust up into Jason’s throat. He fucked him like he would fuck a pussy or an ass, like his throat was meant for it, even as he choked and gagged. That only seemed to get Roman off further, their eyes meeting somewhere in the process. Roman looked like he wanted to eat him alive, forcing eye contact as he grunted and came, hard, down Jason’s throat.

He had no other choice but to swallow but he pulled back the moment he could, wheezing and coughing to catch each painful breath.

As everyone laughed around him, Jason realized that he was still achingly hard. But a part of him knew on instinct that he wouldn’t be allowed to take care of it.

Not until Roman gave him permission.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, feel free to either leave some hate (or love) either here or on my tumblr!
> 
> [ Fic blog. ](http://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/)
> 
> This is a part of Kinktober 2018. Feel free to read them all in order or pick and choose what you're interested in! Check back throughout the month of October for more.


End file.
